not safe
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: NYC is safe right?
1. Help

Monica was on her way home from Phoebe's house. Chandler was home waiting for her. Someone started following her. She felt uneasy. She grabbed her phone to call Chandler so he could come meet her. Before she could fight back he had her on the floor ripping her clothes off of her and whispering words as his hot breath was on her neck kissing her.. The harder she fought the rougher he was. She fought him off before he had a chance to rape her. When she kicked him he hit a wall and it knocked him out. She managed to hobble home. Her clothes were torn and her wrist hurt from where he was holding her. As soon as she stepped in the door Chandler was at her side.

"Monica what happened?" He picked her up and carried her to their bed looking her over. "Who did this to you." Monica had never seen him so upset. I shouldn't have let her come home alone he thought as he fought back tears.

With tears in her eyes she managed to answer him. " He pushed me to ground and he- he ripped my clothes off but I fought back before he could continue.

"Oh baby." He held her close and let her cry. "You need to go to the hospital." He said wiping her tears away. "And then press charges." He was trying to stay calm for the woman he loved but on the inside he was raging mad.

He carried her down stairs and got a cab. At the hospital as they ran test and checked her out Chandler was right beside his wife holding her hand.

"Everything is fine." Dr. Maddison said. "She just has a few bruises. She needs to rest and thankfully the baby seems perfectly ok."

Chandler stood there in shock and even more mad. Not only did that man almost hurt his wife badly but he could have killed his baby.

The Dr continued. "Oh by look on your faces I see you two didn't know."

The shook their heads.

"Well Monica your three and a half months now. The baby is progressing great. Your free to go." The Dr left the room.

Chandler kissed her head. "I can't believe we're having a baby." He stroked her hair and laid his head on hers. He knew at that moment he didn't want to live in the city any longer. It was dangerous there. He couldn't risk either of them to get hurt again.

"Me either." She smiled noticing his hand rubbing her flat stomach. "Can we just go home and press charges in the morning?" She was sore and just wanted to sleep.

"Of course. I think you have had enough stress for one day." He helped her up and they went home with his arms protectively around her.


	2. she knew

_**Sorry that the wrong chapter kept getting uploaded. Please enjoy :)**_

On the way to the police station the next morning Chandler kept looking over at his wife. Her face looked sad. It upset him to see her in such pain. He reached over and gently held her hand as he drove.

"Mon?" He looked at her waiting for her to respond in the parking lot of the police station.

She looked at him wondering what he needed to ask her.

"Did you know?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"I wanted to be sure it was going to work this time before I told you." She had a couple miscarriages previously.

He rubbed her cheek then kissed it. "Let's go get this over with." He got out then opened her door for her.

They sat in the police department waiting for an officer to come speak to them.

"Mr and Mrs Bing you can come with me now." A young male officer came out of a room near by. They followed the man into the room and sat down. "Ok Mrs. Bing can you tell me what happened."

As she told the officer about the night before Chandler held her hand. She was glad he came along with her.

"Another person saw what happened and we were able to catch this man. When we go to court I'm going to need you to testify."

She nodded. She didn't really want to but she knew it was something she had to do to make sure this didn't happen to anyone else. She was lucky that she wasn't hurt badly but someone else may not be so lucky.

As the day went on Chandler tried his best to comfort the love of his life. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again." He played with her hair as his arms were wrapped around her.

She knew he meant what he said. She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you." She said against his neck.

"I love you too." He smiled.

The next month an officer came to Monica and Chandler's. She was 4 months starting to show now.

"Is Monica Bing here sir?" The officer asked.

"She's laying down can I help you? I'm her husband."

"She will testify in court on December 18th." The officer said looking at his paperwork to verify the date.

"What? Can't we get that changed? Her due date is December 22nd."

"No sir I'm sorry that's the day. Have a nice day." The officer handed him the paper and left.

"Who was that?" Monica asked coming out of their room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey honey it was just an officer. Your court date is December 18th. Don't worry though I'll be with you and I won't let nobody upset you." He smiled and rubbed her stomach. He felt the baby kick and looked down at her stomach. "Was that the first time?" He asked feeling again.

She smiled and nodded , then kissed him passionately.


	3. time for court

It was finally the trial day. Chandler sat in the court room as his wife testified. She was due in only a couple days. He did not like the fact that they were making her do this. He wanted her at home resting. Not sitting on the witness stand crying as she had to relive in her mind, the incident that happened just 6 months before.

"That would be all my questions your honor." Jason said. He was their lawyer. He was suppose to be one of the best in the city.

"Ok Mrs. Bing you may step down." The judge said. She seemed strict. Chandler was hoping she would put this jerk away for along time.

Monica went over to where Chandler was sitting and sat beside him. "You ok?" He whispered in her ear with his hand on her large stomach. She looked like she could give birth at any minute.

She nodded her head. This court case was going on for what seemed like forever.

After a couple of hours the judge called recess while he thought of a decision.

"It's ok baby I'm sure he will see this man is guilty." He rubbed her hand.

"I just want it all to be over." She said quietly. Rubbing his fingers.

"I know. How's the baby doing?" Since she was so close to her due date and worried about this court date he asked her that a lot.

"She's fine." She kissed his cheek then grabbed his hand. "We better go back in there." They went outside during the recess to get some fresh air even though it was freezing.

"Ok." They walked back in and he held her hand as they waited for the judge to come give his decision.

"In the case Bing vs. Matthews the court finds Lewis Matthews guilty. He will serve in the county jail for 10 years. That will be all."

Monica and Chandler hugged each other and thanked their lawyer many times. They were both so happy that the guy wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else or her again.

"I'm so glad this is over." Monica said smiling.

"Let's go home and celebrate." Chandler said playing with her hair.

"We actually need to make a stop somewhere else." Monica said.

"Where?" Chandler asked trying to remember where else they had to go that day.

"The hospital. I think this baby is coming." She said breathing through a contraction.


	4. Perfect

Five hours after they got to the hospital Monica was ready to push.

"Oh I can't do it." Monica cried.

"Yes you can." Chandler said in a soothing voice. He helped hold her back as a contraction came and it was time to start pushing.

"Just one more push Monica." Said the doctor.

"Come on honey you can do it." Chandler whispered in her ear then kissed her hand that he was holding.

After Monica pushed once more their baby was born.

"Congratulations you have a daughter." the doctor said.

"Good job baby." Chandler said then kissed his wife twice.

"By the way I'm sorry." Monica said in almost a whisper. "For yelling at you."

"It's ok it wasn't your fault. You were having a baby." He wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Ok here's your baby girl. She was 6lbs 4oz and 20 inches long" The nurse handed her to Monica. "Do you have a name for her?" The nurse asked.

"Sadie Rose Bing." Chandler replied smiling down at his daughter and taking her tiny hand in his.

Two days later they were able to take her home. They were so happy with her. She woke up early every day. That was ok with them because she slept through the night.

"Good morning." Rachel said walking in one morning to Monica feeding Sadie. It was Christmas eve. The apartment was decorated from top to bottom and the tree was perfect as always.

"Hey Rach." Monica smiled at her friend.

"So how is Chandler with her?" Rachel asked pointing at Sadie.

"He's so great with her. She is already a daddy's girl and she's only five days old. He's always in her room every time she makes the slightest noise. He changes diapers and sings her to sleep. He said he can't wait until she's on the bottle so he can start feeding her too." Monica said as she put Sadie on her shoulder to burp her.

"Wow that's great. I have to go to work but I'll see you later."

"Ok bye Rach."

When Rachel left Chandler came out of the bathroom after his shower.

"Thank you." Chandler said. He kissed Monica and picked up Sadie.

"For what?" Monica asked confused.

"Saying all those things." He smiled at his wife. He looked at Sadie. "Gosh Mon she's beautiful just like you." Chandler said without taking his eyes off of Sadie.

Monica smiled and kissed his shoulders. "I have good news." They both sat on the couch.

"Really? What is it?" Chandler asked.

"We got the house."

They hugged each other and kissed. This was truly the best Christmas either of them could ask for.


	5. Epilogue

It was Sadie's first birthday. Her party was just about to start. Ross and Rachel came with Ben (11) and Emma (3) and Isabella (3 weeks). Phoebe and Mike came with their twins Trinity and Chase (2 months) Joey came with his new wife Alexa who was 7 months pregnant with their first child that they were going to name Cory Joseph.

"How old are you today princess?" Chandler always called her princess. He was getting Sadie's birthday dress on. It was a pretty pink color and she had bows in her light brown hair. She had Chandler's hair color and his eyes but everything else was Monica. Even her little personality.

She put one finger up and smiled. She was very proud of herself for doing that.

"Very good Sadie." He picked her up and kissed her. "Lets go downstairs now everyone is waiting for you birthday girl."

Everyone sang happy birthday and Sadie opened up all her presents. Monica took a million pictures it seemed like. After they ate the kids ate they played in the sprinkler in the backyard. Even Sadie did with Ben's help.

"I can't believe she's already one." Monica said with tears in her eyes.

Chandler rubbed her back. "I know Mon but just think , in 5 months were going to have another baby." He smiled and rubbed her stomach that was starting to get bigger. It was visible now that she was pregnant.

"What are you going to name this one?" Rachel asked handing Isabella to Ross so she could finish eating.

"If it's another girl her name is going to be Trysta and if it's a boy Jaxon." Monica said.

"It's going to be a boy." Phoebe said with confidence.

"How do you know?" Asked Chandler. He didn't believe her.

"Hello I'm Phoebe I just know." She got up to go check on the twins.

Chandler put his arm around Monica when he noticed she was crying. "What's wrong honey?" He kissed her ear.

"Nothing." She rubbed his leg. "I have you , a great kid, one the way, amazing friends, a great house and I love my job."

He smiled at her and kissed her. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She put her head on his shoulder and watched the kids play.

_**5 months later Monica gave birth to a girl named Trysta Lynn.**_


End file.
